Quality Standards
These are the quality standards that when followed will result in an exceptional creepypasta. On the other hand, if you choose to avoid following these quality standards, it may result in your creepypasta being deleted. Minimal Requirements *Before you post your article to this site you MUST have proofread and spell-checked the document. This includes—but is not limited to—the proper use of capitalization, spelling, punctuation, spacing, and paragraphs. Most document editors, with the exclusion of notepad, have a spellcheck and a grammar check feature built in. Failing that, there's always SpellCheck.net. You may also use source mode in the wiki editor to spell check. *If you upload a pasta that is terribly unedited or is a massive wall of text, you acknowledge that it can and in most cases will be deleted as soon as it is uploaded. You will then be warned about this and given a link to SpellCheck.net. *Failing this a second time will result in a 3 day ban. First time or hundredth time making a pasta, you should be able to write in readable and correct English, unless of course English is not your first language. In this case, kindly leave a message on the talk page explaining that and one of our editors can surely help you out without penalty to you. *Pages that are a single, massive block of text (Wall-o-Text) are uninteresting and impossible to read. All of the terrible spelling and grammar really make the site look uneducated and childish on the whole and will be deleted. *This is not to say you must upload pages without any mistakes or you will be banned. This is to cut back on the kinds of pages that are either Each Word Capitalized, or where the author has some weird aversion to ever using a capital letter and/or spaces after punctuation. Titles Long story short, a title must be: *Properly capitalized. *Contain no periods. A title is not a sentence, it doesn't need a period on the end. A question mark or bang is fine, however. As this is a literature site, all titles must be properly capitalized. If you do not have no clue on how to title titles properly, please read... Main Parts *All stories should have a consistent, and continuous plot. The plot of each story should be decent and formulates a sequence of events. *Spelling that the reader cannot understand is not allowed here. It's not suggested for you to use a spellchecker, but if you're not from an English speaking country, then you may use spellchecker. *Also, know the differences: "Your" (possessive) "You're" (You are). "There" (A place) "Their" (possessive) "They're" (They are.) "It's" (It is) "Its" (possessive) *There should be a good level of description. Not too little so that the story comes out vague/bland/boring, not too much so that it doesn't halt the story line. *All stories should have some sort of hook, or something to grab hold and attach the reader to the story. *All stories must make actual sense. It cannot be a "Huh? I... I don't understand the plot..." It can follow a weird setting, but it cannot act like a trollpasta. *If your story has formatting that is hard to remove, it will be deleted with no questions asked. If the article just changes the text of the layout, it will have the formatting removed from the article. *All articles that contain a Marked for Deletion category will be deleted automatically. No questions asked. *There are no exceptions to your story being a massive wall of text. If you upload a wall of text your story will be deleted by an admin/RCaDC discretion. A user/Admin/content moderator can feel free to read your article and see if it's qualitative or not, and remove your wall of text. Poetry Poetry offers the chance to be far more creative when writing your creepypasta, and when written properly it can emulate a significant effect on the user that they wouldn't have experienced with the classic form of writing a creepypasta. Poetry can also appear like a first grader's work if written improperly, so ensure you're succinct and precise when writing one! *It must have depth and complexity. *It must tell some form of a story *It must have some kind of meter and prose. Category:Site Rules